Little Sister
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Gabrielle Salvatore is the younger of the siblings, she has gone through a lot since coming back to Mystic Falls. With the fall of one of her brother she goes off to start her new life, but in the process of that it seems fate has something else in mind for her. a new born child that will be born soon brings her to New Orleans to help the Mikaelson brothers. Kol x oc
1. getting to here

**Alright guys I'm just going to say this that I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do** **thought to change it up again got in the mood again to start writing again woo! I don't own vampire diaries or originals or any of the characters except for Gabrielle. Enjoy**

* * *

 _You know when people say you meet people for a reason, I now know what they mean. It is completely fate how my hands fell into the hands of a monster who turned out to be quite kind at the same time. Now I never said love that's for sure but in the end you start your love somewhere but it may never lead to where you thought it would be._

"Mom? Mom? It's time for bed," The voice of the small girl with brown who was behind me snapped me out of my trance.

"Yea of course sweetheart let's get you into bed," I turn smiling at her

Her grin spreads across her face as she turns and run up the steps to her room. You would think this was a normal home of just a daughter and her mother but what you don't know is that witch and vampires live here.

"Mom!" she calls again

"Alright hold your horses I'm on my way up," I chuckle walking up the steps

Getting into the room I see already in bed smiling at me as I enter the room. Walking over to the book shelf that held tons of books, I grabbed one I particularly loved _Beauty and the Beast_. Plopping down on the bed next to her she curls closer to me as I open the book.

"Alright you ready?" I ask looking down at her face

She nods her head before staring at the book intently, she takes after her family in so many ways. First chapter down and she was out like a light, making my way down stairs I sat on the counter of the kitchen.

' _it's been way too long,'_

 **Flashback**

 **No one's pov**

Rock n Roll could be heard throughout the bar, sitting in a chair to the left were two people talking very softly.

"He's taking over everything Gabs what are we going to do?" asked the young man who sat in front of the blonde

"I'm going to go for him I can't just sit here and let Marcel treat him like he's so prize to gloat over, he didn't win not yet," Gabs growled

"Look I'm just saying going in there head strong on you're on is probably not the best idea," he says

"Josh who am I supposed to call? I'm alone my brothers are off doing who knows what they literally don't want me anymore when I made a choice," She sighs

"You're not alone you have family and I'm here to help you," Josh says grabbing her hand.

Gabs phone starts to wring, looking down she sees any unknown number, they walk out of the Bar to answer the call.

"Hello?" Gabs answers

"Gabrielle it's me, look I need your help I'm on the side of Lake Hazel I need your help please hurry," says a distressed Woman on the other end

"What? Hayley? Hold on Lake Hazel? Hello?" Gab starts too freak

Josh already getting Gabs in the car they drive off to where she told them to go.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asks

"Yes I know that voice anywhere," She huffs

Night rolls around by the time they get there only the van she left in was sitting there the left blinker light still blinking. Gabs eyes widen before rushing out of the door of the car towards the Van.

"Hayley!" she yells opening the door

Gabs stops and breathes in to see no one in the driver seat but looking over to see the passenger seat she sees none other than Hope sleeping soundly which was very old. Getting to the other side she grabs Hope and takes her back to Joshes car, staying with the baby Gabs goes out to see if she could find Hayley but nothing she tried calling her phone to only have found out it was in the van.

"Nothing?" Josh asks holding Hope

"Nothing, it's like she up and disappeared," Gabs sighs taking Hope from him

"We should probably drive this back to safe house yea?" Josh asks

"Yea, I'll drive the van just follow me," she states

 **End of Flashback**

Jumping down from the counter, I walked past the room where Hope loved to paint, guess she got that after her father. Her father….

 **Flashback**

 _Walking down New Orleans like it's no big deal, wearing a short black dress with white pumps, with my leather jacket over it all._

 _"Damn girl nice legs when do they open?" asked a guy passing me_

 _I turned and smiled at him, "Right now, come with me," I compelled him_

 _He followed me to the ally way and I turned towards him with a dark smile on my face._

 _"Don't run, don't scream just stand there," I compelled_

 _"Got it," he says_

 _My fangs came out and all I could do is drink his blood till he was dead. I finally let go and let him fall to the ground._

 _"Well now love that was pleasant," says a voice couldn't see the face_

 _"Can I help you?" I growled_

 _"Just a simple man walking through," he smiles_

 _"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and started to walk away_

 _"Rude love no name?" he asked_

 _"Gabrielle, you," I asked_

 _"The names _, Hope to see you another time but under better circumstances," he walks off_

 **End of flashback**

How could I forget that night the first night I met the man I loved who knew it was fate from that point on. Pulling out a long dark green v-neck t-shirt which belonged to someone I cared deeply about. Pulling on the shorts I walked over to the bed and sunk into it , and I felt sleep trying to take over for me.

* * *

 **~Always and Forever~**


	2. The call

_People would say that things happen for a reason, that fate is a big part of our lives, but I for one don't like to think that fate controls my destiny I control my own destiny. I have for all of my years I have lived and not lived. I am the youngest of the Salvatore siblings, the one that gets casted out for falling in love not once but twice with an enemy of theirs, but the thing is they weren't the true enemy that everyone was thinking._

 _I left Mystic Falls once and did it again to have a better future then I was having there. When the other side was beginning to crumble Myself and my brothers went to the other side to help as much as we could, with getting Alric back I decided to have pity on someone I thought could have a second chance, but with doing so I lost not only a friend but my older brother in the process too…_

 _~Gabrielle Salvatore_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Running up to Bonnie I look from her back to my brothers, then back to Bonnie.

"Thank you for everything," I tell her

"Hey we're friends right?" she asks

"Right," I smile before turning back to Damon

"Go I'll be right behind you Gabby," he tells me

Nodding my head, I smile one last time at Bonnie before touching her and going back to the world of the living. Waiting as everyone came through I waited for my brothers I wasn't going to leave this spot till I got them back. Stephan came through but Damon didn't come through, looking back at my brother I kept looking over his shoulder to see if Damon would pop up.

"Please don't do this to me, god no, no, no, NO! Damon come back please!" I screamed

Still nothing as I cried, Stephan walked forward hugging me tightly, "I'm so sorry Gabrielle, I'm so sorry," he cried

"He can't be gone! He can't he's my older brother who is supposed to watch over me! He's supposed to goof off with me," I cried falling to the ground.

"Oh Gabrielle," he whispers

After a while everyone left, I stared down at the ground when I felt my hair move. Looking up and around me there was no one there, "Damon! Is that you?" I called

Feeling something press against me I realized it was indeed my brother, letting my tears fall even harder, I knew this was the end for him.

"Please don't leave me, I'm not ready to lose you Damon! I need you so does Stephan and Elena," I cried

Feeling pressure on my forehead I realized he was saying goodbye and it'll be ok. My screams could be heard throughout the cemetery, hearing a twig behind me I looked to see him standing there.

"I thought you would have ran off by now to your family," I sniffled

 **End of flashback**

* * *

So here I was in Paris in the market getting groceries for dinner, trying to make a better life for myself. Hearing my phone go off I balance the bags in one arm and answer my phone in the other.

"Hey, I'm almost done," I exclaim

"Well, darling I hope it's something scrumptious," he chuckles

"Hey I'm pretty sure all I make is pretty good excuse me," I pout

"Darling don't pout, come home soon alright," he calls

"Understood, see you soon," I smile

Walking up to my home I juggled with the bags in my arms, before I even reached the door it opened and a gorgeous brunette walked out helping me take some of the bags.

"Darling do you remember what I told you a woman should never have to dirty her hands," he grins at me

"Well if we let you go and do the shopping one you would bring back rotten food, and two you someone might see you in that area and spread word that your existence is alive," I smiled

"I wouldn't have cared if people found out I was alive, my brothers would just come and try to dagger me, well I take that back, Nic would kill me if he found out I took his girl," he grins

"Yes Kol Mikaelson charmed the youngest sibling of the Salvatores," I rolled my eyes putting the food away

"That's the spirit love," he laughs slapping me on my butt

"Kol!" I gasped

"Yes darling," he grins

"The groceries can wait, I think I need a shower," I winked at him sauntering past him

"Love I think you just read my mind," I hear him laugh running behind me

Slowly cleaning up the dishes from dinner, I walked to the fridge to get another glass of wine when my phone went off. Setting the bottle on the table I turned and looked to see that it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Gabrielle's phone how may I help you," I smirk using Damon's lines

"Gabrielle I guessing that you're doing well," says a familiar voice

"Elijah what do I owe the pleasure of getting this call," I smiled

"I need some help down in New Orleans," he exclaims

Looking up to see Kol walking into the kitchen I shake my head and pressed my finger to my lips.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes sorry I'm here Elijah look what exactly do you need my help for?" I ask

"It seems when you're relationship with Klaus went south and had that one night stand that something decided to stay," He states

"Really now, what exactly stayed?" I asked leaning back into Kol's arms

"The girl is pregnant with his child," he bluntly states

I stop everything dropping my on the counter I just stared ahead, I could hear Elijah calling my name but I just couldn't believe it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"What is one thing you want my sweet darling?" he asked_

 _"I wanted a family, I wanted to have kids, and to have my brothers together," I said dancing with him with my head on his shoulder_

 _"A family? Kids? Darling you're a vampire," he says_

 _"I know Nic, but I always wanted to have at least one kid, before I died," I said looking into his eyes_

 _"Alright love, I'm going to try something later when I talk to Gloria," he says smiling at me_

 _"You're going to see if she came let me have children?" i asked smiling at him_

 _"Of course love," he kissed my neck "come let's go see my sister,"_

 _"Alright love" mocking his accent_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Shaking my head, I picked up the phone, "I'm still here sorry my phone slipped from my hands,"

"It's quite alright Gabrielle I was wondering if you could come and help out here?" he asks

"You know that Klaus and I are no more, for all I know he doesn't want me around," I state

"Gabrielle," he sighs

"Look I'll think about it, give me a day and then I'll call you back or show up one of the two," I sigh

"Alright Good day Gabrielle,"

"Good night Elijah," I sigh hanging up the phone

"Darling?" Kol calls squeezing my hips a little to get my attention

"He was able to have a child with another person," I whisper

"Darling you'll get to have that child you want someday don't give up," he says flipping me around and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Kol," I exhale

Turning off all the lights, I curl into bed and feel Kol wrap his arms around me. The lights of Paris filled the room, "I love you Gabrielle Salvatore," he whispers into my ear

"I love you as well Kol Mikaelson goodnight," I whisper feeling sleep over come me.


	3. meeting Marcel

_Sometimes in the future you have to push past your fears of meeting someone from your past like someone you loved, or someone you were engaged to. Just right when my life was settled and happy something always has to disrupt that happiness and throw pain and war into it as well._

 _~Gabrielle Salvatore_

Zooming down the road that lead to hell, I knew I had to go and help in any way possible. Looking up into my rear view mirror I watched as all the lights flash past me making me think how I left Kol back in Paris. I couldn't let his family know he was alive just yet, and I don't think he is quite ready yet.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _ **Darling please listen to me when I say that Elijah and Rebekah can handle this on their own," Kol begs as I pack my bags**_

 _ **"Kol you know that your brother Klaus does not listen to reason when it comes to them, he does though with me," I sigh throwing more clothes in the suitcase.**_

" _ **I want to go with you but…," he stops staring down at the ground**_

 _ **"But you don't know if you could face them yet, I know babe. That's why I'm going and you're staying here and not getting into trouble," I smile zipping my suitcase shut and walking over to him**_

" _ **Darling I found you two years ago and now I just don't want to lose you again," he whispers holding my face**_

 _ **"Your family all mourned in their own ways but I mourned the most when you left us, it broke my bond with my brothers to know they held that information from me," wrapping my arms around him.**_

" _ **I love you," he tells me pulling me towards him**_

 _ **"And I love you Kol,"**_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Shaking my head I never really wanted to leave him, but I know I got to do this plus I owe Elijah. Thinking back my brothers held a lot of information from me…

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **After getting a call from Kol saying that Elena wanted to make a deal, and that he was going to go meet her I raced over there as fast as I could. Running up the steps I had a really bad feeling that something bad was happening. Entering the house I turn and stop in the kitchen way right when Jeremy plunges the white oak stake into his heart.**_

" _ **NO!" I scream standing in shock as Kol screamed in pain and on fire.**_

 _ **His body dropping to the ground snapped me out of my trans, looking up at Jeremy and Elena I glared at them.**_

 _ **"What did you do?" growls Klaus from behind me**_

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Finally getting to New Orleans I drive through the town it was beautiful at night, and looked a lot of fun now I understood why they lived here. Finding the estate I park behind a red car that I knew exactly was Bekah's.

"I know you don't have a lot of friends Rebekah," Klaus says walking towards her

"Now that is just rude Klaus," I state shutting the door behind me

Flipping around, Klaus eyes go wide as looks at me, "What no hi how are you doing? Was your drive long?" I pout

"Gabri…Gabrielle! It is so great to see you again," Rebekah cuts him off

"You too Beks, I'm guessing your brother gave you the call too? Now where is Elijah?" I ask

"That is exactly what I'm trying to find out, but Nic is being a wanker and not telling. Instead he going to go get a drink with his old pal Marcel," She exclaims

"Really the Marcel that you are trying to overrule?" I ask turning towards Klaus

"Love this is none of my business," He glares at me

"Oh LOVE you made it my business, so don't think I'm just going to leave," I state crossing my arms

"Fine, oh and Welcome home dear sister," he says walking out of the house

"Well ain't he just rude doesn't even ask me if I want a drink," I scoff

"Well we better get you that drink," Bekah laughs "But first you wolfgirl we're going to search this house inch by inch until I find out what my evil brother has done with my good one,"

Turning around I stop and stare to see Hayley on the steps looking down at us, about to say something I stop when I hear two heart beats coming from her.

"So it is true," I whisper

"I'm sorry?" Hayley asks

"You are carrying his kid," I say louder looking up at her

"Yea the one with the miracle baby," she says sarcastically

"We can leave the chit chat for later let's go," huffs Rebekah walking past us

After looking all over this house, the only coffins we found we the ones that held bekah at one point and an empty one. Deciding that I would scope out and try to find Klaus while Bekah dealt with Sophie. Walking the streets of this place was quite entertaining, feeling my phone buzz I look down to see Kol calling.

"Hey babe," I grin

"Darling I hope my brothers are treating you well," He exclaims

"Actually Klaus is being a wanker, and Elijah has been daggered and hidden so bekah and I are trying to find him," I huff

"He did… I knew he should never be trusted darling if you defile him he will hurt you," Kol growls

"Sweetheart this is me we're talking about, besides just like you Klaus did love me at one point," I tell him looking for a bar

"Just be careful darling, if anything gets too crazy I'm coming to get you," he sighs

"Alright, I love you," looking up to see the bar I needed

"And I love you Bri," He says my nick name

Grinning I close my phone and put it away, accidentally running into a blonde with books.

"I am so sorry," I tell her catching her books before they fell

"All good nice reflexes," she smiles before walking away.

Strutting into the bar I turn to see Klaus and I'm guessing Marcel. Walking up to them I huff crossing my arms as I stare down at Klaus.

"You know when a lady comes home, you should really offer her a drink from her long drive," I smile sweetly at Klaus

"Love there was plenty of alcohol at the house," Klaus states

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have met," says Marcel

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Gabrielle Salvatore," I smile stretching out my hand to him

"Very nice name, Marcel nice to meet you," he says taking my hand and shaking it.

"Anything I can get you?" the bartender asks

"Oh how about a glass of bourbon and you can put that on his tab, he's paying for me," I smile and point to Klaus

"Alright coming right up," she smiles walking away

"Girl who likes her Bourbon now that is quite new," Marcel states

"My brothers taught me how to drink my liquor," I smile

"Here you go," she says handing it to me

"Thanks,"

After getting my drink I stuck around with the two men and they went to a parking garage where they had two new vampires that they changed. Of course the blonde decided to back stab her friend next to her which that got her killed. Looking over to the young male I smile sweetly helping him out of the body bag.

"Gabrielle," I tell him

"I'm sorry?" he asks

"My name," I laugh

"Josh," he smiles the best he can with everything going on

* * *

That night I was hanging out with Bekah when we got a call about Hayley and Marcel's nightwalkers going after her. Getting there just in the nick of time we killed both of the nightwalkers.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady," scoffs Beks throwing the heart

Getting back to the estate, Klaus went off on us and I mean each and every one of us, and of course we told him that he didn't give a damn about us or the baby. Which he countered saying he compelled Josh before he got vervane in his system.

"You're going insane Klaus come on, you're letting all this power go to your head," I scoff at him

"I would watch that pretty little tongue of yours or I will deal with it," He snarls at me

"Oh like I'm afraid are you going to compel me again make me forget about you and your family again?" I laugh

"Don't tempt me love," I growls

"I'm not scared of you Klaus I've seen all of you, I know everything about you yet you think threating me is going to make me cower away from you?" I raise my voice

"Now Hayley what were you doing in the French corridor," he turns his wrath on her

"You don't…Answer me!" he yells

"You want to know what I was doing I was buying poison to put your little baby out of its misery," she snaps back

My heart races at the words coming out of her mouth, to a child how could you possibly do that. Klaus grabs Hayley but the throat and starts to choke her.

"Nic! Nic!" Yells Bekah

Grabbing Klaus, I push him off of her and push him against the wall, "You keep your hands off of her you hear me, she's pregnant you don't handle a lady like that," I yell at him "What would you do the same thing to me if I was the pregnant girl?"

"Nic it is ok to care, that's all Elijah wanted, that's all we wanted, even Gabby," says Rebekah

Dropping to the ground, I stand back and stare that his state, "I gave Elijah to Marcel,"

"Your shitting me?" I growl

"Marcel was nervous with one original returning home but two, his crew was getting antsy and he wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a piece offering," He states

"You gave your brother to Marcel like a trophy! What the hell is wrong with you," I scream turning and slamming the door behind me

An hour later Bekah and Hayley come out and look at me, "You know it's funny Family was all I wanted when I grew up, but Kathrine changed that so here I am 18 years old with no way of having a family of my own," I state

"I'm sorry," Hayley tells me

"Not your fault, I mean I was the one that who broke off the relationship with him, which caused him to do what he did, but that's ok now, I found new love," I smile looking up at the stars

Bring my hand up to my neck I touch the two necklaces that were around my neck the first one was, Kol's something he normally wore but he gave to me and the second was an anniversary present. Getting up I decided it was time to turn in for the night. The next morning, I heard screaming from down stairs, running down to see Klaus and Bekah standing close to each other.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask

"Marcel has a witch more powerful than an original," wails Beks

"Your shitting me," I gasp looking over at Klaus

"Love I know we had our differences but I'm going to need your help," he exclaims

"I'm in,"


	4. The price for love

_I am known to be quiet a saint really…well out of the three of my siblings I am, but when messed with I am the worst person you could mess with, you think my brothers are bad you haven't met me then. Coming here to New Orleans there is going to be a whole lot of hell I can just but looking at it._

 _~Gabrielle Salvatore_

* * *

 **Gabrielle's pov**

Shower running check, sink running check, Ipod playing check, picking up my phone I dial Kol to see how he's doing. Stripping down and wrapping a towel around me I sit on the toilet waiting for him to answer.

"Darling? Everything alright?" he asks

"Yea, I just wanted to hear your voice again I miss you so much Kol," I sighed pulling my legs up to me.

"Darling you could always come home," he states

"Kol, Klaus gave Elijah's body to Marcel, not only that but he has a powerful witch," I shudder at the thought of dealing with her

"That bastard gave our brother to his little pet? Darling I'm coming to get you," he growls

"No Kol, you need to stay there, I can handle this I will tell you if I need you," I huff

"Bri, the last thing I need to happen to you is you dying on me," he whines

"Don't pout I'll be fine," I laugh

"I love you," he sobers up

"I love you more," I sigh before hanging up

After taking a real shower I walk out of the bathroom to my room and pulled my clothes out. Dark jean shorts, a dark grey tank top and a maroon sweater cardigan, with black ankle boots.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is?" Hayley asks

Walking out of the room I stand beside there with my arms crossed, "That is a very good question Hayley,"

"That depends on what plan you mean love, my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in cruel cruel world," Klaus states

"Or my plan kick Marcel's ass and get Elijah's body back," I smile sweetly

Giving a chuckle Rebekah flings a paint brush at him trying to stab him but he catches it, rolling my eyes I give Beks the look.

"The plan to rescue Elijah? You know the good brother, the one that's in the possession of your mortal enemy that you stabbed him in the back," Hayley asks

"In the front if we're being specific," Klaus smirks

"Really, you're an asshole," I huff

"Can't please everyone love," he chuckles at me

"Guys, so is there a plan or what?" she asks

Klaus goes off about how Marcel is his friend and that he has this great plan, when their real plan was to just ask for the body back? But they do have a plan be which would be wait for it…War lovely right? Klaus went to deal with Marcel, Bekah went to deal with the witch that sold Hayley wolfsbane, and me? Well I am sitting back at the house with Hayley her reading Elijah's book and I'm being a good girl sewing…Yes I know how to sew it was something my father wanted. Humming to some song I listened to this morning I focused on what I was doing not what was going on around me.

"You always had a lovely singing voice," says Klaus standing in the door way

"Yea well, singing isn't something I really like to do," I state not looking up

"love are we going to talk at all?" he asks

"Why so you can tell me how stupid I was, that I was Naïve? Come on Nic we were engaged and one wrong move that wasn't even my doing you break us off?" I huff

"Love it wasn't what it looked like to me, to see my brother and you kissing in the court yard?" He huffs back

"He kissed me and I was shocked should've taken my word for it, no matter it's in the past Klaus I'm here to help you, Elijah, Beks and Hayley," I finish what I was doing looking up at him.

Giving me a look, Bekah walks through the door with Sophie, setting down my master piece we walk into the living room. Apparently Sophie had no idea that Davina was Marcel's little weapon. Klaus and Bekah wanted to use Katie the traitor witch to perform a spell at the same time as Sophie so she will be covered.

Walking into the Bar with Bekah, she started to have a conversation with the girl I ran into. Rebekah could talk when she wanted to, they decided to talk about men. Rolling my eyes I went to down my drink when they asked if I had someone, choking on my drink I look up at them with wide eyes.

"And why would I have a guy?" I ask feeling my heart race

"Well I mean you are gorgeous so you have to have someone?" says Cammie

"Well I don't," I huff

I looked towards to see Bekah staring at me with a curious look, "Stop giving me that look,"

"What look I just want to know why your heart is racing," she grins

"How'd you know her heart was racing?" Cammie asked

"On her neck you can tell," Beks covers it up

Bekah got a call from Klaus saying that Marcel's right hand man would make a wrong move killing another vampire which is a big no no and Katie will have to magic to save him. Getting back to manor I went up to my room to get dressed. Pulling out the blood dress I curl my blonde hair and let is go down my back. My makeup light but dark at the same time my lips black, I slip on the tight blood red dress on. Pulling on my heals I walk out of the room to see Bekah looking very dark.

"you look beautiful," I tell her

"And you look Hot," she grins

"You both look ravishing now let's go," says Klaus in a black suit

Getting to the party I mingled a little bit but these kind of things were only fun when I had Kol with me. Swaying to the music I watched as Marcel danced with Cammie and Klaus and Bekah were too busy talking.

"You always did look good in red," someone whispers from behind me

Turning around I stop to see a man in a mask but I knew exactly who it was underneath that mask.

"What are you doing here," I whisper back

"I wanted to see you in that pretty little dress Darling," he says kissing my hand

"What if you get caught?" I ask feeling my eyes tear up

"Then I get caught darling, long as I'm with you," he says moving me to the music.

Looking around me Marcel was dealing with his man Cammie was looking at Marcel and Klaus was looking at her.

"Don't focus on them Bri, its just you and I right now," he says turning my head back to him

Smiling I lean up and press my lips to his, kissing him so passionately, I've missed him so much. Kissing me back we pulled away when we could hear Marcel yelling at his dude. Sighing Kol took me out of the manor that use to be his, walking back to his room at a hotel, I turn and look at him.

"I could just eat you," he grins at his pun

"You're such a goofy ball," I laugh walking up to him

"Mm but darling you love it," he inhales setting his hands on my hips

"Do I?" I grin at him

"Does someone need a reminder?" He growls pulling his hips to mine which makes me gasp

Running my hands up his suit I rip the buttons on his shirt, my fingers finding his muscles. Moaning at just the contact, Kol turns me so my back is to him. His fingers finding my zipper and slowly unzipping it. Gasping when his fangs dig into my neck, I arch my back into him.

"God Bri this makes me think of our first night together," he mumbles against my neck

Closing my eyes, I remember everything from that night everything was lit up at the time in New York. I was tired of my brother's games so I decided to have a little me time, in which is how I met Kol.

* * *

 _It's crazy the things you do for love, the price of love between blood and love itself. The heart itself is the one thing that tells you what truly is the right thing to do. It's not the place around you that makes you fall in love with that person it's the look in their eyes that pulls you in knowing they will never leave you._

 _~Gabrielle Salvatore_


End file.
